


The Age Of Saiyans Mating

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A dragon ball z and super rp
Relationships: VegitoxHannah





	1. Chapter 1

Vegito was walking around making sure that there was no enemies nearby since there was nothing to do really. He saw Hannah nearby and walked over to her   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
And is it ok is he is in mating saiyan season?  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah gasped and squeaked when she saw Vegito coming towards her. She hid behind a bush hoping he would leave.

Whis said hello to Violet and introduced himself to her. He took her hand in his and lightly pecked and kissed her knuckles.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Yep)

Vegito saw her hiding in the bushes and chuckled to himself and teleported behind her "Found you"

Violet blushed softly and introduced herself as well  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah squeaked and she was backing away from him.  
"Wh-who are you? Wh-what do you want with me?" She asked stuttering.

"Well my dear Violet if its ok with Bulma here I would love to take you out on a date right now if that would be acceptable?" Whis asked her smiling at her.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
"I'm Vegito and you are?" He asked her finding her stuttering cute

Bulma chuckled "I'm fine with that" Violet blushed more "Alright"  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
"I am Hannah Vegito. It was nice to meet you. No if you excuse me I will just be going," Hannah said trying to escape him and get outta there.

Whis grabbed Violet and he teleported them into town.  
"Do you know of any good restaurants for our date Violet my love?" He asked her grinning at her lovingly.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
?  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Sorry school) 

Vegito grabbed her hand before she could get away "Can you come with me?" 

Violet chuckled "I know a few"   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
See you later  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Doing my part now   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah sighed blushing and she nodded her head yes as she looked up at him.

Whis asked her to show him the one that she wanted to go to since he was nice like that.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito took her hand and teleported her to his room 

Violet lead him to a fancy restraunt not too far away   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
?  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Oh sorry took a nap. I am back   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah squeaked and gasped. She tried escaping and was about to scream for help.

Whis nodded and his eyes sparkled as he loved what he was seeing. He walked in with her. He would pay of course.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito pinned her to the Wall "You're not going anywhere" 

Violet chuckled and walked inside and a man with red hair and blue eyes walked over to them "Hi Violet" he said. He and Violet are friends   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
"Why Vegito? Wh-why me?! I never asked for this! Please stop!" Hannah begged him sobbing.

Whis was slightly jealous but maintained his calm and cool composure. Though a tick mark was on his forehead.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito sighed and shock his head "I can't control it anymore. The pain and desire is too much" 

Violet smiled "Hi Mike. Do you have a table for two?" Mike nod "Yep follow me" he said and lead them to a table   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah sighed and she said do whatever you want to me to him. She blushed beet red wiping her tears away.

Whis watched and sighed in relief as he knew that they were just friends and nothing more.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smiled at her before kissing her on the lips softly 

Violet thanked him than sat down with Whis   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah started to moan into his kiss and she kissed him back rubbing his sexy muscular body.

Whis sat down next to her.  
"So have you known that boy long Violet my dear?" He cooed and asked her.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
This turned Vegito on a lot and his kiss became rougher 

Violet nod "Yep. We've know each other since we were kids"   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah mewled and she tried to dominate him in his kiss. She rubbed his crotch.

Whis nodded still smiling at her as he took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.   
"Order anything you want my love. Its all on me."  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah mewled and she tried to dominate him in his kiss. She rubbed his crotch.

Whis nodded still smiling at her as he took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.   
"Order anything you want my love. Its all on me."  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah mewled and she tried to dominate him in his kiss. She rubbed his crotch.

Whis nodded still smiling at her as he took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.   
"Order anything you want my love. Its all on me."  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah mewled and she tried to dominate him in his kiss. She rubbed his crotch.

Whis nodded still smiling at her as he took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.   
"Order anything you want my love. Its all on me."  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah mewled and she tried to dominate him in his kiss. She rubbed his crotch.

Whis nodded still smiling at her as he took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.   
"Order anything you want my love. Its all on me."  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah mewled and she tried to dominate him in his kiss. She rubbed his crotch.

Whis nodded still smiling at her as he took her hands in his and squeezed them affectionately.   
"Order anything you want my love. Its all on me."  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Please write a lil bit more like me   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito wasn't expecting that and moaned into the kiss. He pushed her onto the bed and licked her lips asking for entrance

Violet chuckled blushing softly "You better order something as well Whis" she said smiling at him   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah opened her mouth for him as she whimpered and started to french kiss him back as she shuddered in delight.

"Oh I will too of course. Now lets tell our waiter what we want shall we?" Whis said looking through the menu.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito slipped his tongue inside and fought for dominance and he of course won. He used on of his hand to unbutton her shirt

Violet nod as she also looked through the menu even though she knew it of by heart already   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Brb   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
okay  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Brb in 30 mins sorry   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
oki  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Back   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah moaned as she told him to suckle and mark her neck with his lips and teeth. She shivered and twitched in lust.

Whis then told their waiter that he wanted the pork ribeye steak with green bacon beans and mashed potatoes with gravy.

Vegito smirked and turned his attention to her neck and kissed it roughly looking for her sweet spot

Violet told them to get what she always got as she gave them her menu back   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah tilted her head to the side and she arched her back as she curled her toes too.

Whis gave his menu back to him as well.  
"So tell me about yourself my dear," He cooed to her.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smirked and bit down when he found her sweet spot. He started to undress himself and her as well

"What do you want to know about me?" Violet asked curiously   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah was now completely naked and she tried to hide her privates embarrassed.

"Well what are your hobbies likes and dislikes for starters," Whis said to her kissing her cheek.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito didn't let her "Don't hide from me~You're beautiful~" he said seductively as he started to kiss her breasts

Violet blushed softly "Well I really like cooking,reading,dancing,singing and practicing my powers"   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
"Ahh Vegito please! Please suckle on my tits!" Hannah moaned out arching her back.

Whis nodded and listened to her as he said that all of that was very interesting and awesome.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Your turn   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
???  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
When you wake up let me know when you can rp   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
I can rp for a bit now)

"With pleasure~" he said as he sucked on her tits whiles using his other hand to massage her breasts

Violet told him nearly everything about her but she didn't tell him what her species is yet   
Today at 9:08 am  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hey sorry I was sleeping for the night. I live in the usa. Different timezone. I can rp more in like 2 hours   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Okay   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Back   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah screamed out his name as she arched her back holding his head closer to her chest moaning.

Whis nodded and listened intently to everything she said fascinated. He took her hand.  
"I want you to know my dear that I love you very much."  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito swaped breasts and did the same thing loving the sounds that escaped her lips 

Violet blushed whiles smiling softly "And I love you"   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
“Ahh Vegito please sweetie! I’m yours! You may have me! I’ll be your mate!” Hannah mewled out softly.

Whis smiled tenderly and lovingly at her as he leaned over the table and kissed her lips softly.

Vegito smirked "Good~"he said as he went down and started to lick her clit teasingly 

Violet was shocked but melted into the kiss after a while   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah whimpered as she spread her legs for him and her body shuddered in pure bliss.

Whis then pulled away stroking her cheek as he saw that their food was now here.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smirked satisfied and continued to lick her clit wanting to make her cum 

Violet smiled softly and thanked the waiter   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah then orgasmed into his mouth as she kissed his forehead.

Whis then started to eat his food and he munched it all down loving it. He smiled back at her.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smirked and licked her clean "You taste so good~"

Violet smiled back as she started to eat her food

Hannah now begged him practically to fuck her brains out as she rubbed his crotch.  
“I love you Vegito.”

Whis continued to eat his food until he eventually finished and he paid for their meals. No Dutch at all. He waited for her and he sat down looking around.

"I love you too Hannah" he said before he entered inside of her groaning at how tight she is.  
"So tight~"

Violet finished soon after him "I hope you liked it"   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
What Hannah kept secret and that Vegito didn’t know was that she was one and immortal human and two she lost her virginity from gang rape centuries ago. She moaned softly.

“I did Violet. The cuisine here is just simply sublime I must try everything on the menu next time my dear,” Whis cooed and said to her.  
“What would you like to do now?”

Vegito started to thrust into her at a normal pace. He wanted to hear her beg for him to be more rough with her.

"You decide" Violet said smiling softly at him. She enjoyed the time she and Whis spend together   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah grunted and squeaked out in pleasure.  
"Ahh Vegito please!" She begged urging him to go faster.

Whis nodded taking her hand and he teleported them to the beautiful local park. He wanted to make love to her though.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smirked and went faster and rougher groaning and moaning at the same time

Violet smiled at him softly "You may not know that but I can read your mind"  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered moaning out that he was so hot and sexy.

Whis giggled and said ok.  
"I did not know that sweetheart but thats kind of unfair!" He feigned pouted.

Vegito thrust at an inhuman pace getting even more turned on "Say that again~"   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Thanks

"You are so hot and sexy like a god Vegito!!!" Hannah screamed out and whimpered.

Whis nodded saying that the species she was beautiful and awesome. He kissed her cheek.

Vegito smirked "That's right~" he said and kissed her passionately whiles thrusting more

Violet giggled "Thanks Whis" she said smiling softly


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah screamed out his name in pleasure kissing him passionately back as she arched her back scratched his shoulders and orgasmed.

Whis nodded saying you’re welcome. He made a flower necklace and a flower crown for her and put them on her neck and her head. He kissed her forehead softly.  
Yesterday at 12:58 am  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito moaned into the kiss as he orgasmed inside of her

Violet giggled cutely "Who's house do you want to go to? Mine or yours?"  
Yesterday at 11:26 am  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
"Ahh Vegito please!" Hannah moaned and mewled out wantonly.

"Your house baby cakes," Whis cooed to her as he teleported them to her room.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smirked "Please what~?" He whispered into her ear 

Violet chuckled and kissed him softly   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Sorry never got your part until just now. Stupid wattpad   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
"Are you gonna pull outta me now sweetie?!" Hannah said whimpering.

Whis put him and her on her bed and he continued to kiss her and makeout with her.  
Yesterday at 10:10 pm  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hey   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
I’m on to rp   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito pulled out of her panting softly "That was amazing~"

Violet blushed madly wrapping her arms around him   
Today at 9:07 am  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah panted softly as she moaned and mewled nodding her head yes.  
“Vegito!” She said nuzzling him.

Whis then traveled his lips down to her neck where he suckled hickeys all across her neck up and down as he groped her boobs.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito chuckled "You're so adorable baby ~" 

Violet moaned softly "Whis ~"  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Can you write a little bit more than that?   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
I'm in a club  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito layed down next to her smiling "You're so adorable~" he said brushing her hair out of her face

Violet moaned softly pulling him closer to her "Whis~"  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah blushed beet red at him and she thought he was such a sexy hot ass god she kissed his lips rubbing his crotch.

Whis smirked and he took all of her clothes off as he suckled on a nipple swirling his tongue around the areola.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito kissed her back roughly using his free hand to finger her clit. He wanted to go for a round 2

Violet moaned more feeling herself getting more wet. "Please be rougher with me~"   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah moaned softly whimpering pit his name.  
“Round 2 already sexy? And what are those earrings for?” She asked him.

Whis was making that rosebud harden and pop as he switched onto the next one and he inserted two fingers inside her playing with her labia.

Vegito chuckled "Those earring? Well it helps people fuse together" he explained to her without giving too much away yet

Violet arched her back "Whis~stop teasing~" she begged   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah put 2 and 2 together.  
"Wait! You are a fusion of 2 different people? Are you stuck like that?" She asked trying to escape.

Whis then nodded and took off off his clothes and he shoved his dick into her and went slowly into her gently and carefully.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito saw that she's panicking "Calm down please" he said calmly 

Violet moaned in both pain and pleasure. She nod when she was ready   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
But Hannah did not care. She loved him anyway. She stroked his cheeks.  
"I am fine. I was worried. Does it hurt? Are you stuck like that?"

Whis nodded and he slammed and rammed deeper faster and harder into her as he groaned and grunted.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito sighed in relief "I'm not stuck like that. When I take the earrings off the two people that fused together separate" he explained

Violet moaned loudly wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled him closer to her for a rough yet passionate kiss  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
“Do you wanna stay like that or do you wanna separate?” Hannah asked him very curious now. She imagined her two mates fucking her then.

Whis thrusted in and out of her as he grinded his hips into hers and he growled in the kiss kissing her roughly back.

"I don't mind honestly. Do you want me to separate?" he asked her smirking a bit

Violet felt that she was getting close  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah thought about it and shook her head no.  
"One of you is enough for me sexy," she cooed kissing his neck.

Whis was thrusting and pounding into her g spot and he was orgasming his seeds deep into her grunting.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smirked and pinned her down "So what baby~? Ready for round 2~?" he asked licking her chest

Violet came soon after him moaning his name out loudly   
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah nodded and she waited eagerly and in anticipation as she gazed up into his eyes kissing his lips moaning.

Who’s pulled out of her breathing heavily as he collapsed next to her and pulled her into his arms as he nuzzled her neck.

Vegito kissed her back roughly as he started to finger her clit at inhuman speed

Violet panted softly a blushing mess "T-that was amazing"  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
"Mmm Vegito ahh!!!" Hannah said raunchily against his lips as she spread open her legs.

Whis nodded wrapping his arm around her.  
"I love you so much dear heart," he cooed to her.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito smirked "You love it don't you~" he said whiles biting down on her neck marking her again

Violet smiled at him "And I love you"  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Hannah nodded as she arched her back and she scratched his shoulders.

Whis nuzzled her neck putting the covers over them as he drifted off to sleep.  
KaylaPastor8's avatar  
Vegito loved that as he stopped fingering her and entered inside of her thrusting immediately at an inhuman pace

Violet kissed his cheek before falling asleep as well


End file.
